ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Colonel Stuart
How Colonel Stuart joined the Tourney Colonel William Stuart was the cold-hearted ex-US Special Forces commander turned traitor and terrorist who led the takeover of Dulles International Airport to free South American drug lord General Ramon Esperanza. He is the main antagonist of Die Hard 2 Colonel Stuart is almost unanimously regarded as the craziest of all the Die Hard terrorists. He would practice martial arts moves nude every morning furiously and would eventually crash an entire plane full of civilians just to prove a point. Stuart is the coldest and most unpredictable of all the antagonists in the whole series, aside from Hans Gruber. After making a deal, conspiring with General Ramon Esperanza to free him when the time came, Colonel Stuart forms his mercenaries up to prepare for an airport take over. Little did he know the Fire Nation Avatar who came before Yangchen, Matsudaira was tailing him. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Colonel Stuart holds his Heckler & Koch MP5A5 near his radio. After the announcer calls his name Does two hand swipes then fires his MP5A5 as the camera zooms then says "Who I am is unimportant. What I want...well if you don't want those planes to start splashing into the Potomac cause they run out of fuel, what I want is very important." Special Moves MP5A5 (Neutral) Colonel Stuart shoots his Heckler & Koch MP5A5 eleven rounds at the opponent. Demon Sword Kick (Side) Colonel Stuart cartwheels then thrusts his feet at the opponent two times. Viper Revolver (Up) Colonel Stuart jumps upward doing four uppercuts. Brick Buster (Down) Colonel Stuart scissors his arms, then headbutts the opponent. Tyrant Muscle Fist (Hyper Smash) Colonel Stuart circles his fists then punches two times. If he hits, he follows by doing three hand swipes, then a backhand punch, then a back kick to the face, then swings the opponent off his/her feet, then sobat kicks the opponent away. Plane Crash (Final Smash) Colonel Stuart radios a plane that it is clear to land, then eight seconds later, if Colonel Stuart isn't KO'ed by then, the plane crashes and causes a terrific explosion that blows opponents away. Victory Animations #Colonel Stuart swipes his hand on his MP5A5 and says "You can consider this a military funeral!" #Colonel Stuart swings his hands five times, then does two flipping kicks saying "So much for the element of chance!" #Colonel Stuart shoots his MP5A5 and twirls then swings his elbow down saying "Happy landings, asshole." On-Screen Appearance Colonel Stuart jumps out of a troop truck and says "You've wasted lives and precious time on a futile and obvious target. Now you're gonna pay the penalty." Trivia *Colonel Stuart's rival is the Fire Nation Avatar who came before Yangchen, Matsudaira. *Colonel Stuart shares his English voice actor with Lt. Col. Lewis "Chesty" Puller. *Colonel Stuart shares his Japanese voice actor with Rain, Ignitus, Yazan Gable (in Hambrabi), Aragorn II Elessar, Jiraiya, Black Arm Zephyr, Nikolai Diavolo, Coldfront, Captain Lone Starr, Davy Jones, Dr. Ian Malcolm, Mr. Peabody, Captain Planet, Ron Daise and Xigbar. *Colonel Stuart shares his French voice actor with Terryman, Cannonballer, SteCase King and Captain Feathersword. *Colonel Stuart shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Buzzar, Mung Daal, Mr. Francis Griffin and Gunner Jensen. Category:Die Hard characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters